


Nathan

by Cerfblanc



Series: The Mental Pressure of Failure [8]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Future Relationships, Gen, Light Angst, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerfblanc/pseuds/Cerfblanc
Summary: Cassandra breaks her news to Sam.





	Nathan

_**Year 1976** _

 

“Can you keep a secret?”

I’m five years old in this memory.

I’m sitting curled up in my bed, ready to receive a light kiss and a loving voice tell me goodnight, but first, I am accompanied by my mother curling up beside me. This is different. She’s pale in the face, but she’s still smiling.

“A secret?” I repeat in a whisper. She nods. She has blue eyes. I have brown eyes. Like my father. She blinks at me.

“Yeah,” She says, her voice hushed. She brushes back a lock of my hair, “You’re gonna be a big brother.”

I remember the confusing excitement. I remember the words. They were _special_. I remember my eyes darting to my mother’s belly. There was no bump. Yet. I remember the beat of my heart.

“Is it a boy?” I wanted a brother. Badly. I wanted a sister too. I wanted both.

“Not sure,” She whispers with a soft smile. She looks tired. She looks a little ill. But she still looks strong, “You want a brother?”

I suck my bottom lip. “Yeah.”

She chuckles, “What if it’s a girl?”

“Then I’ll have a sister.”

She laughs this time, and kisses my cheek, she cups my face, she threads her fingers through my hair. She looks at me.

“It’ll be a boy.” She says, promising.

“What will his name be?” I ask.

She blinks, casts a downward glance, in thought. She looks at peace.

“Nathan.”

_I don’t think she had told my father I was going to be a big brother._

 


End file.
